One Shot: SnL
by adcgordon
Summary: Zac, Dylan, ballgame...yada yada yada...My summary brain cells are toast on this one. You've seen the pics. I wondered what V might think about them and their boys' night out. Here's the scenario that came to my mind! Hope this helps Z & V fans!


**So, Zac took his little brother to a Laker's game? Think he's looking for a little company while V's outta town? Poor guy!  
As always, I own nothing related to Zac or Vanessa, unfortunately except a few posters and trinkets! I also own nothing related to the Lakers, or the characters called Adam and Leo in this story.  
Sorry this one is so short, but hopefully it can help us Z & V fans through the summer drought! I miss seeing them together!**

**Please, read, enjoy and review. Thanks to everyone who requested that I do _SOMETHING_ with these pix.**

* * *

The game was well underway, Lakers ahead 30 to 24. Dylan thought he felt his phone vibrate and looked down to see a new text message waiting for him.

_Hey hunk! Who's the hot stud sitting next to you? … The one on your right!_

The teenager blushed a little and shrunk down in his seat just a bit to make sure his brother didn't see the words on the small screen.

_You mean the dude w/ the beanie? Never met him._ Dylan answered the caller.

The answer returned simply. _:(__ Thought you might introduce me._

The curly haired boy laughed out loud and glanced up from the phone. His brother had been talking to the rock band singer on his opposite side, but Dylan's laugh caught his attention.

"What's up? Who's on the phone?" Zac asked.

"Some hot chick who wants me to introduce you to her." Dylan smiled.

Zac raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Nice try little brother. Seriously, who's calling you during a ballgame?"

Dylan just shrugged. "I'm not lying to you, but what ev, your loss!"

The younger man's fingers went back to the keypad of his phone and deftly started typing again while his brother went back to his humorous conversation with Adam, the band member.

_Sorry gorgeous, he's not interested._

The reply was almost instantaneous._ He's NOT?! What exactly did you tell him?!!!_

'Uh-oh' Dylan thought. 'Now I've done it.' He quickly replied to ease the girl's anxieties.

_Told him a hot chick wants me to introduce him to her. He declined._

Now Vanessa was smiling. She had seen just a glimpse of her boyfriend and his brother at the game and figured she would text Dylan instead of Zac. The conversation would likely be more interesting. And, she was correct.

_Declined…Really? Well ok then, how about the sandy blonde hunk on the OTHER side of you?_

Dylan had to laugh again. This time Zac looked a little annoyed at his younger brother. While the acting superstar to Dylan's left looked amused.

"Dyl!" Zac started.

Dylan just shook his head. "Hey, your loss, she's moved on already." The dark haired boy turned to Leo on his left. "Mr. D., I have a very lovely lady here who seems to be ready to drop the man who is practically her husband and move on to you." He grinned from ear to ear making sure his brother heard part of the conversation.

Zac glanced at Leo and rolled his eyes indicating his brother was nuts. But Leo went along with the conversation. And, when Dylan handed Leo his cell phone and showed him the text messages the actor had to chuckle too.

"Hmmm," the handsome man considered "This is quite a tempting offer. I'd hate for her to break up with her steady man." He played along with Dylan and Vanessa's game. "But if he won't give her any attention, I could at least take her number."

Dylan and Leo both smiled. Zac was trying to play his usual cool self but hadn't caught onto the plot in this storyline just yet. He looked a little annoyed as his little brother made fun of him to a man Zac considered an acting idol. Z was simply trying not to be embarrassed by the situation.

"Okay Dyl, give it up. You can leave Leo alone now. Let him watch the game, please." Zac gave Dylan his best brotherly/parental look.

"Hey, it's no problem Zac, seriously." Leo chimed in. "Just let me grab this phone number off your little brother's screen and he can get right back to the game." Leo took out his own phone and pretended to put the number in. He looked back at Dylan and grinned. "Hey dude, send her a note back that says 'I'm in.'"

Dylan smiled, grateful that his brother's friend was willing to go along with him on this. _Hey SnL, Leo's in!_

Vanessa nearly snorted as she read Dylan's reply. She wished she could see Zac's face. Had he really agreed to let her go out with Leo Di? She knew her boyfriend really, really looked up to this particular actor, but surely he wouldn't go for something like that. And neither would she, of course, but now she was ready to jerk his chain.

_Well is he gonna be in Canada anytime soon? I'm kinda stuck here…_ Vanessa sent that line to Dylan and then, _Does Zac even have a clue?_

_I'll ask him! __:)_ Dylan replied and then, _Nope. _was the response to her latter question.

Dylan shared the last two messages with Leo and watched as Zac grew increasingly annoyed at both of them. Zac couldn't believe his little brother was sharing text messages with a mega-superstar, a man who was Zac's idol, and the two of them were giggling like school girls.

Leo finally nodded toward Zac. "So Dylan, she's hot dude. May be a little young for me. But what do her initials stand for? S.n.L.? Is she from Saturday Night Live?" his grin widened knowing that he had caught Zac's attention, even if the young man wouldn't admit it.

Dylan answered simply, "Nah, that's my code for Sister N Law."

At that revelation Zac's head whipped around and glared at his brother. Still he worked to stay cool. "What's Ness got to do with this?"

As he asked the question, Zac's own phone began buzzing in his pocket. He pulled the iPhone from the crunched material of his jeans and smiled seeing her picture on it.

_So you're gonna let me go out with Leo? That's very generous of both of you! ;)_

Ah, now it was beginning to make sense to him. Zac looked over at Adam and smiled. The singer had sat there soaking in the conversation and Zac's reactions for the last couple of minutes. He knew the younger actor had to be missing something. The look on Dylan's face was quite mischievous. Even a heavily tattooed rock band member could see the gleam in the teen's eyes.

Zac looked at Dylan and Leo. "Ha, ha, very funny guys." He smiled as he glanced back down at the picture on his phone.

"So," Leo started. "When does she return and when do I get my date?" Zac watched as Leo playfully cocked his eyebrows over his shades.

Zac chuckled. "Sorry dude, this S.n.L. is taken."

Dylan jumped into the conversation. "Hey big brother, she asked for you first and you declined. I think it's only fair that you let her have what she wants. I mean, if you're gonna turn her down that quickly…"

His voice trailed off as Zac's half-joking smile turned into a pointed stare. Zac's voice wasn't angry toward his little brother, or the man next to him, but it was firm and determined. "I said, she's taken."

Dylan backed off. He had seen that look in his brother's eyes so many times he had stopped counting. And, funny enough, over the past three years or so, it was a look that had been related to conversations about Zac's girlfriend, Vanessa. The very one who was texting them from Canada right now.

Leo looked at Dylan who leaned a little closer to give an explanation. "He's a little territorial about her. Can you tell?"

They both looked back at Zac who was now typing away on his phone, lost in a different conversation.

Dylan looked back at Leo who smiled toward Zac. "Can't say that I blame him." Leo commented. "He may be having a blast here tonight with us. But we all know where his heart is."

Dylan laughed again and looked back out at the game. He hi-fived the men surrounding him after an awesome Lakers' three-pointer. But the shot went far over his brother's head as Zac continued to send messages.

He tried to move past the text she had sent him and change the subject quickly. _Why are you texting my brother during a game?_

_Because I can't be there. Why are you taking Dylan to the game?_

_Had an extra ticket and he came down to stay a few days._

_So, wait, you get to relax and have company while I'm up here working my … Nevermind, I'm going back to Leo. ;)_

_Don't even go there._

Zac's last answer didn't seem to have the humor in it that Vanessa expected. She was just having a little fun with him and Zac should know that.

_You okay?_ Was her next text to him.

_Yeah, just missing you._ Zac didn't even try to hide the message he was sending. Even with people standing and cheering around him, he was no longer paying attention to the game and he didn't care if they saw the text.

_I miss you too. Go, enjoy the game._ Vanessa could feel the turn in Zac's attitude, just through his words. She didn't mean to upset him. She just wanted to say 'hi' and see if he was enjoying the game. _Sorry to bug you!_ She ended.

_No more texts to Dylan, k? _Zac smiled.

:( _But he's more fun to joke with…AND he can get me Leo's number! __:)_

Zac shook his head and glanced at his little brother and his friend who were intently watching the game. _I can get you Leo's number if you really want it._ He smiled to himself, hoping for a retraction on her part.

_Nah, _came the reply, _I wanted you instead all along. Xoxoxo._ Vanessa smiled as she sent her love and kisses his way.

_Meet me in my dreams tonight?_ Zac finally held the phone close. None of his buddies needed to see the cheesy line he was sending out now.

Vanessa blushed a little as she typed back. _I'll be there with nothing on…but only if you do the same._

_For you, 'hot chick', anything! Love you! Xoxoxo -Z_

_LY2! -V_

The conversation ended and Zac pushed his phone back into his pocket. Dylan looked at his brother and smiled. "All good?"

"Yeah," Zac answered. He smacked his brother's arm a little. "You are NOT allowed to text with her anymore. At least not during ballgames, or when he's around." He pointed to Leo who held his hands up in the air feigning innocence.

"Hey," Dylan started in his own defense. "She texted me. I just answered!"

Zac nodded and smiled. He reached for Dylan's phone that was hanging on his hip. Dylan was a little confused but watched his brother start running through the phone list.

"You seriously have Ness listed as S.n.L on here." Zac was a little shocked.

"Well, yeah. She typed it in when I first got the phone. Remember, you guys were at Mom and Dad's and she insisted on being the first one to give me her number." Dylan smiled.

"My Vanessa listed _herself_ that way in your phone?" Zac was surprised. Apparently his girlfriend and his brother had reached a conclusion that Zac had decided years ago.

"Well, she put in 'sister in law'. I just shortened it to S.n.L for safe keeping."

Zac smiled and felt an extra few beats in his heart. He handed Dylan's phone back to him. "Any idea when?" Dylan asked the million-dollar-question of his big brother.

"When what?" Zac continued smiling but was genuinely confused.

"When will she officially become my S.n.L?" Dylan grinned at him.

Zac thought a minute and then shook his head. "Whenever it is, I'm sure she'll send you a text."

* * *

**I miss them already! Reviews, PM's and notes of any Z & V sightings or news are ALWAYS welcome. Let's get through this summer Zanessa-less drought together! :)**


End file.
